


I Didn't Know The Rules

by sadpendragon



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Idiots in Love, M/M, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-07-22 19:57:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19987768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadpendragon/pseuds/sadpendragon
Summary: Bucky thought he'd behaved. So why did Sam want him gone?





	I Didn't Know The Rules

**Author's Note:**

> This can be seen as Post-Endgame/The Falcon and The Winter Soldier verse, or an AU.
> 
> Thank you [Neb](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nebula5030) for beta'ing!

Bucky looked down at his cereal. Now this was confusing. Bucky thought he’d behaved. He hadn’t stared into Sam’s eyes too long even when they shone like stars. He hadn’t stared even when Sam laughed and all Bucky wanted to do was to stare at the gap between his teeth. He didn’t initiate any hugs anymore. And when Sam hugged him, he counted to three — resisting the urge to breathe in Sam’s sweet smell in the crook of his neck — before letting go. _He’d behaved._

So Bucky had a hard time understanding the reason behind what Sam just said.

“You want us...to find different living arrangements? _Separate_ , living arrangements.”

“Yeah,” Sam said, like it wasn’t a big deal. Like Bucky’s stomach wasn’t twisting in all kinds of ways.

What had he done wrong? Sometimes Bucky touched the back of Sam’s neck absently as he walked by him. He’d tried not to do it anymore. Had he slipped? It was, after all, something he did unconsciously. Sam drew him in, he was just so _warm_ and welcoming. How could he have resisted?

Bucky never stood a chance.

Bucky’s mind went to a dark place. He didn’t want to entertain that thought, because Sam was _good_. But if Bucky hadn’t behaved and Sam had realised, did that mean Sam was...homophobic?

Bucky heard Sam take in a deep breath and looked up. “It’s just that…” Sam seemed hesitant. “I’m obviously making you uncomfortable, Bucky. And it’s okay, I get it. I’ve been...overly _touchy_. I’m sorry.”

Huh, now Bucky was really confused.

Sam thought _he_ was being too affectionate…

_Oh_.

“Sam, are you gay?”

“Um. Bi, actually.”

A slightly hysterical laugh escaped Bucky. “Sam, oh my god, we’re idiots.”

Sam frowned, which Bucky thought was really cute. Before Sam could reply, he said, “I’m gay.”

There was a look of shock in Sam’s eyes. “Oh! Oh…” Sam sighed. “Right... But that doesn’t mean… I mean… You don’t have to... I know you don’t like me in that way.”

Bucky rolled his eyes. Oh if only Sam knew in all the different ways Bucky liked him.

“Samuel Wilson, you’re a fool.”

Sam frowned again, and Bucky thought maybe there was some truth in _‘you’re cute when you’re angry’_ , however cheesy it had sounded in that romcom he’d watched with Sam.

Bucky left his seat and went to stand in front of Sam at the other side of the counter. Sam stood up, eyes tracking Bucky’s movement. Bucky inched closer, he was now close enough that he could feel Sam’s breath on his face, and hear Sam’s heart beat faster. Bucky smirked, and Sam’s eyes fell on his lips.

Sam took a deep breath before shakily letting it out. _“Man,_ are you gonna kiss me or what?”

Bucky hummed, placing his right hand on Sam’s cheek, before angling his face and burying his nose in the crook of Sam’s neck, where he could finally, _finally_ breathe in that sweet, sweet scent. It makes Sam shiver a little, and his hands went to Bucky’s hips, gripping them. Bucky kissed Sam’s neck softly before moving back up.

Sam bit his lip and Bucky tracked the movement. “I’m gonna kiss you now, okay?”

“About time, Barnes,” Sam said. And so Bucky kissed him to wipe that smug look off of his face. He kissed him hard and long, and fuck it felt so good. 

There sure wasn’t going to be any behaving tonight.

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first (finished) Marvel/Sambucky fic, please be nice. I'm working on a bigger piece, so hopefully that works out. Chat with me about sambucky on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/sadpendragon)!


End file.
